


Avengers drunken Christmas Eve in the castle

by swordmemorykey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Eve, Drunk Avengers, F/M, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordmemorykey/pseuds/swordmemorykey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU! It's Christmas Eve in the castle and Tony, Clint, Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Thor decide to play Truth or dare (or more accurately, Tony suggests it and they decide that it's a good idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers drunken Christmas Eve in the castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction so comment what you think and tell me if anything needs improvement <3

It was Christmas Eve at the castle. Everyone was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, their usual hangout spot for the past five years even though the only ones in their group who were actually Gryffindor’s were Steve and Thor. Tony was sitting complaining about how bored he is while everyone else ignored him, besides Steve who would sometimes look up from his chess match with Bruce to give Tony a small smile (that totally didn’t make Tony blush psh what no). Thor was laughing at Tony, who had stopped complaining about being bored and had taken to sitting next to Steve and telling him terrible puns about the holidays.

After about ten minutes of terrible puns, Clint burst into the common room with Natasha by his side and a knapsack over one shoulder. 

“Do not fear, Hawkeye is here! With what you most desire!” Clint said, using the nickname he received after they found him sleeping in a nest in the forbidden forest one night. 

“Oh my god Barton I love you. I could kiss you. Except Nat would probably kill me.” Tony says as he runs at Clint and opens the knapsack to uncover six bottles of booze, tons of candy and chips, Advil, and six shot glasses. Steve looks over at the bag and starts to squirm in his seat.

“I don’t think we should be drinking. I mean, first years could find this!” He says while walking over to get a better look at the contents of the bag. “Oh. You brought my favorite. I guess it’s alright then. I could turn a blind eye to this. But none of this stuff leaves the room. And Clint is responsible if I have to deal with more drunken first years.” Steve shudders at the memory of when Tony thought it would be funny to create a drunk-spell and zap anyone he saw with it.

“Bloody hell Tony, I think you corrupted Gryffindor’s head boy.” Bruce says, sighing when Tony and Clint high-five at the statement. Steve just blushed and turned away.  
A couple of seconds of silence followed until Tony spoke. “So um…I’m so very glad you brought the booze, Clint. But um…can I ask why? Not complaining, cus I know just how hard it is to get that into the castle, but…” Clint smiled wickedly at that.

“I’m so glad you asked Tone! Well, I figured you all would be here, bored out of your minds on Christmas Eve. So, I decided to bring over food and booze. And then I figured that we’ll be hung-over in the morning. So, why not get Advil, since there is currently no spell to cure hangovers. And the shot glasses are for…shots. Kinda self-explanatory. And the bag is because I couldn’t carry everything. And making it fly would be suspicious. And if a teacher decided to stop me, I could just say that I need help with Transfiguration.”  
Tony nodded his head, then said rather loudly, “Lets get drunk!” and opened his Scotch and took a giant gulp. Clint and Natasha grabbed their drinks after, soon followed by Thor, and Steve and Bruce last after sighing and realizing that if they didn’t do it they would be forced to against their will.

“Alright, so what do we do now?” Bruce asks after a few sips of his beer.

They start discussing everything they could do, which ranges from just talking (Bruce) to playing pranks on the teachers and seeing how many pranks they can pull off before the end of the night/before they get caught (Tony and Clint). They argue about what to do for a few minutes before Steve says above the noise “Why don’t we just play a game?”  
Everyone is silent for a while. Natasha says that this is the smartest option, but they don’t know any games. Tony has a shit-eating grin when she says this.  
“Oh Tasha, Tasha, Tasha. I have the perfect game for us to play!” Everyone stares at him expectantly while he gulps down some Scotch. “There’s this game that I would play with my friends Pepper and Rhodey back home, in the muggle world. It’s called ‘truth or dare’. Basically, someone asks someone else the question ‘truth or dare’. The person who was asked has to choose one. If they choose truth, they are asked a question that they must answer truthfully. If they choose dare, they must perform any act that the other tells them to do. And if you don’t want to do something, you gotta take a shot. Got it?” Everyone nodded that they understood. 

“Alright, I’ll start off. Clint, truth or dare?” Tony asks Clint.

“Dare.” Clint replies without hesitation.

“Hmm…I dare you to…lick the inside of the shoes Thor uses for Quidditch.” Clint’s face turns green at the thought but chooses to follow Thor from the room to get his shoes. When they get back, Clint looks at the shoe then back at Tony.

“If I die because of this I’ll kill you.” He says. Then, he takes a deep breath and sticks his face inside one shoe, then the other, licking the inside of both. When he finishes, he hands the shoes back to Thor and takes a shot to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Ugh. That was disgusting. Bleh. Alright my turn? Okay…Bruce! Truth or dare?” Bruce thinks this over for a minute, before deciding that it would be a terrible idea for him to choose dare when Clint was asking. He says truth and watches Clint think over what to ask. Finally, he looks at Bruce and smirks.

“Well Brucie, if we were all trapped on an island with no food, in what order would you kill then eat us?” Bruce looks startled.

“You’re a very morbid person, Clint. Well…I guess I would kill you first, since this question was totally weird and you came up with it. Then, probably Thor, because he’s got the most meat on him. No offense big guy.” Thor just laughs and says that if he were Bruce he probably would do the same. “Probably Tony next because 1) he can be annoying as fuck,” Tony looks offended, “and 2) he would have been important before so he could help build something to preserve the meat in so it doesn’t get spoiled quickly but after he’d be useless.” Tony pretends to cry while saying, “why are people so mean to me” before Bruce continues. “Steve next because, well, Tony probably doesn’t have much meat on him cus he’s so small” (an offended ‘HEY’ from Tony is heard, followed by ‘I’m not that small’) “and Steve is the second biggest next to Thor. The last would probably be Nat, because I have a feeling that she would have probably killed me herself if she didn't last the longest." Nat smiles smugly at everyone while they just stare at her because she never said Bruce was wrong about his accusation. 

“Okay then. Steve, truth or dare?”

“…truth.” Steve figures that this is the safest route to go down with his group of friends.

“Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?” Steve freezes. He never thought Bruce would ask something so personal when he knows that he has been crushing on Tony since that day in third year when Tony fell asleep on his shoulder while they were studying. He realizes that he’s been quiet for a while and says, as quietly as he can, “yes.” 

“Sorry Stevie, couldn’t hear you back here.” Clint said while cupping his ear with his hand.

“Yes.” Steve says a little louder.

“Sorry, still can’t hear that Rogers. Was that a ‘yes’?” Tony asks, eagerness creeping into his voice. Or what Steve suspects is eagerness.

“Yes.” Steve says, almost yells, and then turns away and blushes. To clear the awkwardness, Steve decides to continue the game.

“Okay, next person. Thor.”

~

Several hours pass. Everyone was either slightly tipsy (Bruce) or drunk (Clint and Tony) and the game was still going strong. 

“Nat, lick Clint’s face.”

“Tony, find Coulson and tell him you lost your pants.”

“Steve, how hot is everyone in this room on a scale of 1-5.”

“Thor, if you could kill any of us who would it be?”

“Clint, keg stand.”

“Bruce, sit on Clint’s lap for the rest of the game.”

~

At three in the morning, Clint got bored and started making out with Natasha in the corner of the room. Thor had fallen asleep a while back and Bruce quit once he was asked to give Tony a hickey (which he did not do-Steve would have probably killed him) and was just reading his Potions textbook. The only ones left playing were Tony and Steve.

“Steve, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who is the one you said you were in love with.” Steve didn’t expect that. He sighed before finally speaking.

“You.”

Before Steve knew what was happening, a pair of warm lips were on his own. It took a second for him to respond but when he did Tony took that as an invitation to slip his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Tony’s tongue explored Steve’s mouth for a while before they both had to come up for air. They stare at each other for a while, before Tony takes Steve’s hand and pulls him towards Steve’s room. 

~

Bruce is still awake hours later, after Tony and Steve left to do god knows what and Clint and Natasha fell asleep curled up around each other. He smiles to himself and realizes how lucky he is to have such great friends who were all so different, and that was what brought them together all those years ago. He falls asleep soon after, mentally wishing everyone Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, please comment what you think <3 It helps me improve when I get criticism


End file.
